1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to machines for applying pressure on a relatively level surface, and more specifically to such machines for uniformly applying pressure on a laminate material for adhesive securement to a relatively level surface, wherein the machine has a plurality of relatively movable tiltable rollers arranged in a staggered relation with overlapping areas to provide a uniform pressure application on the laminate transversely of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For over three decades it has been known in the road roller art to support a weight bearing frame by a plurality of rollers that have surface areas in an overlapping surface contact with a road surface on which the rollers travel, as illustrated by U.S. Patent to Ganley No. 2,382,986.
The Ganley patent discloses a road roller device having a weight bearing frame supported by five rollers that are in a fixed relation with the frame. Thus, the rollers of the Ganley device are not tiltable with their axles. Consequently, if the road surface on which a roller travels has a surface irregularity such that one side of the roller encounters a surface area lower than the other side of the roller, contact between the lower surface and the roller will be reduced or avoided. Roller systems, as exemplified by Ganley, are thus ineffective to maintain a continuous substantially uniform surface contact between a plurality of frame supported rollers and the surface area on which the rollers travel.